


In the Darkness Bind Them

by Sokorra



Series: Ariana 'Verse [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Because that reality is stupid and I've elected to ignore it, F/F, Fake Character Death, Frigga Lives, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Thor 2 Spoilers, reimagination of Thor 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokorra/pseuds/Sokorra
Summary: After the events of Thor 2, reimagined to fit the universe ofLooking After You, the various characters mourn what was lost to them. And Frigga lives, because reasons.





	In the Darkness Bind Them

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to get this out before Ragnarok comes out and totally busts my Universe apart, but it does contain spoilers for the intended ending of Looking After You, so if you don't want to be spoiled, or want to read these in order, please wait till that story is finished (which is soon, don't worry). This also doesn't really have a happy ending, its just the unhappy middle part of the story. There are a few other one-shots in this universe that can show you the happy ending intended for all.
> 
> This one-shot wasn't beta'd so all mistakes are my own.

Darcy’s heart dropped at Thor’s words. Ian looked at her confused having noticed her pale.

Loki was dead. She thought somehow she should have felt something. Felt the disconnect. She could hear Erik in a moment of lack of tact thank god Loki was dead but still didn’t move, just looking at Thor, who looked back at her with understanding in his eyes. There were few who mourned Loki, but they were two. The two people who had loved him the most, who knew him the most.

Ariana giggled from her playpen, playing with her legos. Extra large sized legos so she wouldn’t be able to swallow them. A little over a year old and already she had lost her father. One she had barely met, and probably wouldn’t remember. But it still hurt Darcy that Ariana wouldn’t have the choice of having her father in her life. That choice was taken from her, because for once Loki had to be courageous.

“Who's Loki?” Ian asked.

“My brother”, Thor answered, hanging up his hammer. The wood creaked with the weight but managed to withstand it.

“Ariana’s father,” Darcy added. Her relationship with Ian was new, so there was little he knew about her personal life. She hadn’t figured she’d have to bring up her major ex so soon. How does one bring up they used to be involved with demi-god?

“I’m sorry,” He said, and Darcy had to smile at his sincerity. Ian was a good guy, the type of guy she should be in love with, instead of carrying a torch for Thor’s twisted little brother. Perhaps in time. Their relationship was so new, so she didn't know where it would go. But right now her heart couldn't even stomach the idea of moving on, not when Loki was _dead_. Not when there still was a letter laying on her desk unopened, the last one she would receive from the man she had been in love with.

“Thank you,” Thor said, understanding Ian’s sentiment. He seemed relieved that Erik was the only one to openly rejoice in his brother’s death. Darcy walked forward and gave Thor a hug, comforted when his arms wrapped around her and returned it. Neither commented on the tears they both shed hidden from the others in each other's shoulder. She could hear Erik move off into another room, and felt the press of Jane's hand in comfort as she passed them to go make something for the group to eat. Ian followed her, allowing the two to mourn together in silence.

~*~

Loki hadn’t liked the plan. There was too many variables. But Odin had decided it was needed. He hadn’t explained to Loki exactly why it was needed. And it really was tiring putting up the illusion he was Odin while Odin took his nap. Letting Thor go back to earth had been a simple decision. His brother would be no good to Asgard when constantly brooding about his lost love. Let him live out the few decades he would have with her and then assume the throne. Loki of course could never officially rule over Asgard. He wondered at his father’s desire to put him there under illusion either. He knew he could do it, knew he could do it well. It still chafed that he couldn't do it on his own terms. So a little rebellion against his father's desire to test Thor and Jane's relationship suited him.

This...act... was also giving him much too much time to think about things. Think about his mother, who had almost died, had he not arrived. He had heard Jane's scream and arrived just in time to block the fatal blow, continuing to fight alongside his mother. She had later told him she had once seen an alternative future, one where she died and where he and Thor only fought alongside each other in their grief, never a true alliance. He didn't want to think about that future. 

Also time to think about his daughter, who was probably this very moment being told she had no father. Of course, she was young enough that she wouldn’t remember him. If Darcy found love again, and that man took Ariana as his daughter, she would think of that man as her father, not the wayward Norse God who died when she was barely a year old.

There was something about the idea of another man raising his little girl that made Loki less than comfortable with the idea. And while he would admit that he had not won over Darcy, brought her back to being his as he was hers, it didn’t mean he liked thinking of her loving someone else. That was supposed to happen after he was actually dead. He wanted her to be happy, but he couldn't help but feel jealous of her being happy with someone else, and that someone else being able to enjoy the love of Ariana as well.

Been pseudo-dead this time around was worse than the first time. Listening to Thor try his best to say Loki had been honorable, that he had died loyal to Asgard had been something. Especially when he realised that Thor wasn’t doing it out of duty - he honestly believed that Loki had been honorable in his actions.

HIs brother had more faith in him than Thor himself realised. It was a bit humbling. Only a bit.

He could only hope that this would be short term. That he could soon tell his brother, Darcy and Ariana that he still lived. That he could continue to try and win Darcy over, to make her remember why she had been in love with him at one point.

Till then, he simply walked towards the observatory, reappearing in the guise of Odin and asked Heimdall to tell him what he saw. If he couldn't be there with them, at least he could watch over them.


End file.
